


Warm and Alive and Miles from Anywhere

by Cali_se



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode Related, Keeping warm, Kissing, M/M, One thing leads to another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: This is scientific, right?





	Warm and Alive and Miles from Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Set during S2 Ep 9, Four Days Out. They're keeping warm and... one thing leads to another.

So now they're stuck. Stranded together in the middle of nowhere. Skinny Pete has failed in his rescue mission - who knows where the heck that bitch has ended up. And it's colder than the fucking ice age. On the plus side, Mr White's annoyance has morphed into silent resignation as weariness has descended and darkness has enveloped the RV - at least, Jesse can't feel the tips of his daggers any more.

As their remaining lamp has just about given up the ghost, it seems the logical thing to do is to try and grab some sleep.

Jesse lies shivering on his cot; his whole body feels like an icicle hanging from a tenth story window, getting ready to fall. He can hear Mr White on the cot next to him, trembling, now and again a cough catching him off guard. And the two of them have the same idea at exactly the same time. 

They need to get closer.

“Could you... could you scoot over here?” Walt asks. “I don't think I can move much at all right now."

Jesse does his very best to scoot, but he's tired and he's frozen. He pushes his cot close up to Walt's so they're touching, then tries to place himself against Walt's body, but pretty soon their shoulders and their arms clash and it's uncomfortable. "This isn't gonna work, Mr White."

"Wait a moment." Walt lifts up his arm. "Scoot some more, Jesse. And I'll just move a little closer to the edge..."

Jesse does as he's told, and his own body fits snugly against Mr White’s now. Walt's arm falls loosely around his waist and it's not too uncomfortable a position to be in.

“This is scientific, right?” Jesse says. “Combining body heat or something? I saw it on the Discovery Channel. This dude went on a… an expedition to someplace cold… Does it actually work?”

"Well, is it warming you up?" 

"Not really, Mr White. Not yet."

"Give it time."

“Okay..."

They lie in silence for a while, growing accustomed to the dark and listening to the sound of one another's breathing.

"Hey man," Jesse says at last. "I'm really sorry about the key."

"Well... it was a dumb move, Jesse, it has to be said.”

“Argh. Don’t rub it in.”

“Well it was! But we'll work it out somehow. We have to."

"You can do it though, right? I mean, you're a scientist, Mr White. You know all about this shit."

Jesse feels a slight chuckle rumbling in Walt's chest, which suddenly turns into a cough. Jesse grimaces at the sound. It brings back so many painful memories he's spent time and energy pushing down with sex and drugs... He waits for the sharp spike of anxiety and the overwhelming flood of anguish. It comes, and then it goes. And he is left with himself, sober and aware. But he is being held close this time, and he doesn't even feel the urge to reach for a cigarette.

Gradually, Jesse feels the warmth generated by their combined body heat start to increase. He also feels Walt pull him a little closer, his fingers gently squeezing. At first it feels a little strange, but as Jesse gets used to it, it feels scarily like protection, comfort - affection, even.

As he starts to drift into a kind of half slumber, lips press themselves gently against his head, stirring him awake. It's dark in the RV, but as he opens his eyes he can just about see Mr White looking back at him.

“Are you warm enough?" Walt asks him.

As Jesse shakes his head, Mr White's gaze continues to seek him out in the darkness. Then, while the ominous chill sits waiting outside their cocoon, threatening to penetrate it, Mr White leans in to kiss him.

It's just a light, gentle press. Warming them up from the mouth down. Jesse wants more the instant they pull away. He leans in again but Mr White hesitates, as though trying to weigh up the consequences. When he's done weighing, he meets Jesse press for press, sigh for sigh. They wrap their arms around each other, their bodies pressed together from head to toe. 

"Mr White, we're not gonna die out here, are we?" Jesse whispers as they pull apart for air.

Walt doesn't answer. Instead, he kisses Jesse again. This time it’s with urgency and passion, as if the possibility that they may, in fact, succumb to the cold or to thirst or to hunger before sunrise has just occurred to him and that this might just be the thing that keeps them both alive. Jesse lifts his leg and hooks it over Walt's; he can't seem to help moving against him as they kiss. He's desperate for more contact now, aching to be touched. Their clothes are keeping them warm but god, how he wishes they were gone.

Their kiss slowly deepens into something that halts time and defies gravity. Jesse softly moans as Mr White reaches into his clothes and finds what he needs to find there. Jesse's already hard, despite the cold; he moans again as Walt wraps his hand around his cock and squeezes. Jesse holds on tightly to Walt, buries his face into his shoulder as Walt begins to stroke. Then words like gently falling rain shower Jesse's skin with pleasure as he loses himself to the tiny space he and Mr White occupy and the outside world disappears. "Jesse. God, Jesse. So beautiful... That's it. Let go... Come for me, Jesse..." 

It's not exactly dirty talk - not the sort Jesse knows, anyway. It's better, way better, like being coaxed, petted, as though it's giving Mr White as much of a buzz to say it as it's giving Jesse to hear it. It sounds like it's coming from somewhere way deep down inside. 

When at last he comes, Jesse lets out a muffled sob against Walt's shoulder as he clutches fistfuls of clothing. Walt holds him close until he's calm again, and his heartbeat has slowed down to a resting pace. 

Maybe they could just stay like this, Jesse thinks. Maybe they could just get the RV running and escape together someplace secluded. Maybe they could go legit - run a hardware store or a coffee house. They could live in a place with a wood burning stove; he could chop logs. Make stuff. Draw, paint. Whatever the fuck he wanted. 

For now, he falls asleep wrapped up in Mr White's arms, dreaming of wood smoke and the sound of running streams: warm and alive and miles from anywhere.


End file.
